


FLIPPED PERSONALITY

by InorganicOwl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cassandra's Blog, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InorganicOwl/pseuds/InorganicOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt suggested by Alex Carr: “Can you do a role reversal fanfic? Like Jaune being naturally talented and Pyrrha needing help and Weiss is sweet and shy. Ruby is stuck up like Weiss, and Blake is outgoing while Yang is reserved. I think that would be interesting.”<br/>Authors note: This Fanfic will start of different then the show and have a natural progression through the show, skipping some parts that don’t seem to actually matter. Also there will be parts that are added by me, to make things more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLIPPED PERSONALITY

I: Flipped Personality  
PART 1  
Prompt suggested by Alex Carr: “Can you do a role reversal fanfic? Like Jaune being naturally talented and Pyrrha needing help and Weiss is sweet and shy. Ruby is stuck up like Weiss, and Blake is outgoing while Yang is reserved. I think that would be interesting.”  
Authors note: This Fanfic will start of different then the show and have a natural progression through the show, skipping some parts that don’t seem to actually matter. Also there will be parts that are added by me, to make things more interesting.  
Weiss’ POV  
I stood in the gun store, looking at a magazine and scanning over all of the weapons. It was how I liked to spend my free time, after all, everybody thinks that I’m a drag, so might as well go look at the one thing that can never reject me. I had my headphones and was listening to my favorite song, This Will be the Day. It reminded me of the time I had gone and sung my own song, several years ago. I felt the scar on my face, and noticed someone standing next to me. I turned and faced the man, who held a large blade and pointed to his ears. I took them off and looked at him, and gave a slight frown.  
“Give me everything you have!”  
“Are you… Mugging me?”  
His shades hid his eyes, but I could feel him glaring at me. I pointed my left hand at his feet and a glyph formed, launching him out of the store. I saw two more men run towards me, and I summoned another glyph and launched myself towards them, launching all of us out of the window. As I passed them, I slapped the side of my blade against them, leaving patches of bruised skin. I landed and looked back inside, seeing a man looking at an uncut fire dust crystal. He waved the others towards me and I glared, lifting my blade, slipping my headphones down and keeping my glare level with him. He smirked and the men had their blades at the ready.  
҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉  
Blake’s POV  
I walked onto the airship and saw a white haired girl, who was looking out the window, as well as a redhead, who looked a little sick. The red head was covering her mouth and I ignored her, heading straight for the white haired girl, who was focused on something that I couldn’t see. I glared at her and moved right next to her, pushing her shoulder so she faced me.  
“So, the Heiress graces us mortals with her appearance! It’s interesting to see you in the public without your daddy holding you on the end of a leash.”  
The Schnee girl took a step back and everyone started to whisper around us. I kept my focus on her.  
“Why are you headed to Beacon? Didn’t daddy want to keep you close?”  
She turned to face me with large, blue, teary eyes. I bared my teeth at her.  
“Leave her alone!”  
I turned to face the defender of the Schnee girl. A blonde male, who wore armor on his shoulders, and had a sword on his left hip, he was focused on me and I glared at him.  
“Why? Her family is responsible for the mistreatment of hundreds of Fanus and controversial labor forces!”  
The Schnee girl backed away from me and I turned to face her head on. She avoided my gaze and focused on the ground. I remember watching her a few years earlier, and she had a completely different air to her, instead of this helpless feeling that she gave off. The blonde stepped between us and looked directly at me.  
“So what?! Does her families choices dictate whether she should be harassed or not? Cause it doesn’t! Just get off of her case!”  
I focused on the Schnee girl, who was avoiding my gaze and trying to be invisible, or at least away from this conversation.  
“Fine, but this isn’t over, Heiress!”  
I turned and walked away, letting my venomous words behind. I took long strides towards the other side of the airship, hoping to avoid anyone else until we arrived at Beacon.

Jaune’s POV  
I faced the white haired girl, who was avoiding my gaze.  
“Sorry about her… People don’t really like my family that much…”  
I shrugged and smiled at the girl.  
“So, what was that all about? I don’t really get out that much, due to training.”  
The girl laughed a bit and looked at me, wiping the teardrops away from her eyes, having not let them fall that far down her face.  
“I’m Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, which is known for all of the things that that girl had to say about it… Nobody is perfect, and my family is definitely not perfect.”  
I nodded and held out my left hand for her to shake.  
“I’m Jaune Arc, winner of the Vale Tournaments last four years.”  
She looked up at me.  
“You were on the Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes box!”  
I shrugged and scratched the back of my neck.  
“Yeah, it was great, too bad the cereal was actually really bad for you.”  
She let out a small laugh and I looked at the hologram that popped up of Ms. Goodwitch.  
҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉  
Ruby’s POV  
I walked alongside Yang, who was directly on my right. I glared at the large boxes a few feet ahead of us. I took a few steps forwards and Yang looked around.  
“Ruby, I’m going to find a spot that is a little less crowded.”  
I turned to her and launched a slight glare at my sister, who was a few feet away from me now. I let out a sigh and waved her off, and she moved away. I started to walk towards the boxes, looking at the symbol on them.  
“Schnee Dust Company… So the Heiress is here.”  
I looked around and noticed a black haired girl glaring at a white haired girl, who was walking towards the boxes. I walked towards her and stopped halfway towards her, looking directly at her.  
“So, you’re the Schnee Heiress!”  
The white haired girl dodged my gaze, but nodded.  
“Yes… I’m Weiss Schnee.”  
I looked up and down the Heiress, who was in a defensive position and her gaze was focused on the ground. The black haired girl walked over and glared between me and Weiss.  
“So, the Heiress is dragging in the Dust from forced Fanus labor.”  
Weiss avoided this girl look, by taking a few steps to the side, away from the black haired girl.  
“It’s not my choice to have this much Dust… My mom wanted me to take it with me.”  
The black haired girl glared at Weiss. I smirked and glared at the girl.  
“You need to stop making fun of the Heiress, seeing how she has no voice in her father’s choices, let alone a voice in this matter!”  
Weiss looked to the side and the black haired girl glared between us.  
“While, once the Heiress is alone, she’s mine!”  
The girl turned and walked away, with long, confident strides. I glared after her and looked at Weiss.  
“This doesn’t make us friends! I’ll see you around, just don’t get in my way.”  
Weiss nodded and turned to walk away, while I smirked and scanned her over.  
“She might be fun to play with… I hope she’s not scared of a little biting.”

Weiss’ POV  
I stood in the courtyard, letting some tears run down my face. Nothing was going my way so far, and from what I could tell, nobody wanted me on their team. I let my legs give way and flopped to the ground and looked at the ground before me.  
“Are you okay?”  
I looked up and saw the redhead from the airship over to the school. I let out a sigh and looked at the ground again.  
“No…”  
She leaned down and smiled at me, hugging me and letting out a sigh.  
“Trust me, everything gets better. My dad tells me that every day right after I start breakfast every day.”  
I smiled and hugged her back. Looking back on today, I made two friends today, but made two negative friends, so I had evened it out in the end. The girl waited for me to release the hug before leaning back a little.  
“You’re family sounds a lot better than mine.”  
The girl smiled at me and held out her hand to me, which I took and rose from my spot on the ground. Once up, she shook my hand.  
“I’m Pyrrha Nikos.”  
I smiled at her and let out a sigh.  
“Weiss Schnee, nice to meet you.”  
Pyrrha nodded and looked around.  
“This is such a beautiful school. I can’t believe that there aren’t more people around here to look at its beauty.”  
I nodded and looked at the fountain before us.  
“Let’s make a pact here, we’ll try and meet up in order to become teammates no matter what we face!”  
Pyrrha smiled at me and held out her hand, extending her pinky to me. I smiled and took it.  
“We’ll become the best team out there!”  
҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉  
Yang’s POV  
I sat with a book in my lap and looked over it. Ruby had run off to great some people she had met before, while I choose to stay with my book and music. I scanned the area with the edge of my eyes, noticing a white haired girl walking towards me, getting dragged along by a red head, who I had noticed a while ago. A blonde male was walking a few paces behind them, scanning around the white haired girl, who I realized was Weiss Schnee. She stopped before me and smiled at me, the red head looking at the book in my hands.  
“What book are you reading?”  
I looked at the trio, as the male came to a stop next to the white haired girl. I realized he was Jaune Arc, the winner of the Vale Tournament for the last 4 years. He smiled at me and I looked at the novel, then at the red head.  
“It’s a novel about a girl who heads off to college and she is obsessed with a pairing from a show that she watches, and she is faced with a ton of problems in her life, like her friends, sister, and teacher.”  
Weiss nodded and sat down across from me.  
“So, how is it?”  
I looked at the book and launched a look towards Ruby, who was ordering a few other students around.  
“I feel like I understand what the main character is going through.”  
Weiss nodded and sat down where she stood, the read head mimicked, as did Jaune.  
“So, I might as well introduce myself. I’m-”  
“Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I know who you are. I’m Yang Xiao Long, older sister of Ruby Rose.”  
I motioned over to Ruby, who was in an argument with a black haired girl. Blake Belladonna, an advocate against forced Fanus labor, who was very outgoing about her views. Yang had seen her actions against Weiss on the airship, and had also watched the conflict with Ruby as well.  
“So, you know who I am already…”  
I looked at my book and frowned.  
“Yes, but I don’t know your red head friend.”  
The girl looked at me and smiled.  
“I’m Pyrrha Nikos-“  
“Granddaughter of Herakles Nikos, one of the greatest generals that ever faced off against the Grimm, leading us to countless victories, if you can’t count to 547.”  
The trio looked at me, all of them had a confused look on their faces.  
“I’ve been studying to get into Beacon for years. Not all of us have great fighting skills that capture the attention of Ozpin and Goodwitch.”  
I shot a slight glare at Ruby, who was showing off her scythe, Crescent Rose, to some other students. Jaune frowned and looked to where I was glaring.  
“I’d try and relate, but…”  
I looked at him and nodded.  
“Yeah, not everyone is getting overshadowed by their sister, who’s the child of your adoptive parents… Nobody is perfect…”

Blake’s POV  
I watched the Schnee girl from a distance. She had Jaune Arc, and that red head girl with her. They were chatting with a golden blonde, who had her nose in a book, who was somehow able to watch over the room without bring her eyes up from the pages of the book. I let out a deep breath, annoyed that the Heiress had protection currently.  
“Why do people protect that bitch?”  
A man plopped down next to me and I gave him a once over.  
“Who are you?”  
He had on pajama pants and no shirt. His hair was spiked up in the front and auburn, with a blonde strip in the middle.  
“My name isn’t important. But, from what I’ve seen, you want the Schnee girl to yourself, due to pent up desire. And I might have a way of removing Jaune Arc from the situation for a while.”  
I looked at Arc, then at this man.  
“What? Are you going to kill him?”  
The auburn haired boy shrugged and rose from his spot.  
“I’m not stupid enough to challenge the Vale Tournament Champion to a fight. Plus, I want him for the same reason you want Ms. Schnee.”  
He walked away in a calm manor and seemed to know something that I didn’t.  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉  
Nora’s POV  
I opened my eyes after my first night of sleep at Beacon Academy, seeing Ren’s smiling face.  
“Let’s get up! This is great!”  
Ren was bouncing on the balls of his feet and I rose, letting out a sigh. I grabbed my toothbrush and headed for the bathroom, hoping to brush my teeth in silence, but Ren followed me, smiling at me the entire way.  
“I mean, can you believe that we’ve been together for all these years. Not like dating, unless you want to.”  
I finished and spit in the sink, before heading out to breakfast, Ren on my heel the entire time, still talking. Don’t get me wrong, I like him, but he talks a lot, so I feel like I’m the only one that can deal with him. I sat down at the table and Ren stood next to me, holding two large plate of pancakes. He placed one before me and the other before him. He started to eat the large pile as I took my fork and started to slowly eat the top pancake. Ren bounced up and down, a pancake hanging out of his mouth.  
“We should be on the same team! I know, we can bribe the headmaster… Wait, that wouldn’t work, he has a school.”  
I spaced out for a bit and continued to eat. We got up and moved towards the locker room, in hopes of finding our assigned lockers. Ren bounced after me with a slight skip in each step. I reached my locker and started to unpack my hammer, ______. Ren bounced up and down, loading his dual submachine guns.  
“We should mimic a sloth!”  
“Ren…”  
“Yes, Nora?”  
“I don’t think sloths make that much?”  
Ren had a confused look on his face for a second, before he jumped into action again.  
“That’s why it’s so perfect!”

Cardin’s POV  
I stood at my locker and was far too aware of the male next to me. I shot a look towards Jaune, who was loading a few of his things into the locker and smiled at me.  
“Hi.”  
I kept my face completely passive.  
“Arc, I was wondering if you were willing to be on a team with me?”  
He let out a sigh and looked at me with a frown.  
“I’d rather let fate dictate whether or not we are on a team together.”  
I nodded and looked into my locker, getting my mace out. Jaune let out a light chuckle.  
“Interesting article you have up.”  
I focused on the article that he was referring to, an interview, which was with Jaune, from a magazine that I had gotten a few weeks after the Vale Tournament. The event that happened a few months earlier. I blushed slightly, but logically speaking, if I looked away he’ll know about my infatuation. The logical thing to do was too simple admit that the material inside of the article was worth reading multiple times.  
“While, your interview held a lot of helpful information, so it was only logical that I put it someplace that I could read it several times.”  
Jaune nodded and reached into his locker, pulling out a book and holding it out to me.  
“When you get the chance, I suggest that you read this.”  
I took the book and scanned the cover, Weapons and the Beauty of Combat. I had read this a few times, but it was rude to refuse the offer, as well as logical to accept his help.  
“Thank you, Arc.”  
He smiled at me and nodded, before turning to walk off, stopping a few steps away.  
“I didn’t catch your name.”  
I placed the book in my locker and looked at him.  
“Cardin Winchester, nice to meet you, Arc.”  
He smiled at me and I felt my heart racing.  
“Nice to meet you too.”  
҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉  
General POV (3rd Person)  
Everyone stood on the launch pads and watched as Ozpin explained what was going on in great detail. Most of the students had spaced out and were looking over their weapons. Soon enough, the students were getting launched through the air. Pyrrha raised her hand and Ozpin smiled at her.  
“Yes, Ms. Nikos?”  
“What is the landing strategy that you mentioned?”  
He nodded and looked at Glynda.  
“While, there are many things that you could do that would classify as a landing strategy, such as using your weapon to slow yourself down, or swing around a tree and land safely. I want you to come up with something creative in order to safely get onto the ground of the forest so that you can find a partner.”  
Pyrrha opened her mouth, but she was launched through the air before she could say anything else.  
Ruby had her scythe out and was firing a bunch of shots off, killing off a few Grimm that were flying around the trees, she opened her scythe and swung off of a tree branch, spinning and landing on the ground safely.  
Ren had a large smile on his face as he flew towards the trees, he swung out his dual Semi-Automatic Bladed Pistols, using the blades to spin down a tree.  
“WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~”  
He launched off the second his feet touched the ground towards the inner forest, in search of his childhood friend.  
Jaune had a calm look on his face as he flew towards several trees, he had his sword and shealth out. He managed to land on a tree branch and started to scan the sky around him, noticing a falling Pyrrha. He let out a calm breath, sliding his shealth onto his hip and sword into the compact shealth. He stomped and a small rectangular object launched out of the side of his shoe, he snatched the rectangle and swung his hand back, reaching into the pouch on his hip, pulling out a compact arrow, which expanded into a full sized arrow. The rectangle flew open into a full sized bow, a glowing, white string formed on the end and Jaune notched the arrow, pulling it back and closing his left eye as he aimed for the falling red head. He released the arrow and watched it fly towards the falling girl. The arrow suddenly increased speed, due to the small amount of dust in the middle of it, flying towards the falling girl. Jaune lost sight of her in the tree line, but heard the thump of his arrow connecting with a tree.  
“Thanks!”  
He held one of his hands up to the side of his mouth.  
“I’m sorry!”  
Yang launched herself through the air with her weapon, keeping herself close to the tree line, in hopes of being able to scan over the landing students below. She was focused on finding her sister and teaming up with her. Yang eventually had to come to the ground and roll, due to Ember Celica running out of shells.  
Weiss used a few glyphs to slow herself down, allowing her to land calmly and quietly on the ground of the forest. She had her weapon, Myrternaster, out and scanned her surroundings for any threat.  
“I’m alone… For now…”  
҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉  
Weiss’ POV  
I sat in class looking ahead, Blake was shooting me death glares, Yang was focused on the Professor, Peter Port, who was explaining in great detail on how to take care of Grimm more efficiently. Ruby was drawing some pictures on her notepad and was focused on the work. After she showed off her true talents for leading at the abandoned ruins, I had finally accepted her as team leader, as did Blake and Yang, but Blake was still annoyed at the fact that I was on the same team as her, and I understood how she felt, seeing as my family didn’t really want me either. I rested my head on the desk, looking at Prof. Port. I could care less about Blake’s feelings on me right now, class to priority over personal matters.  
“Schnee.”  
I noticed a small scrunched up piece of paper land on my lap. I slipped it into my pocket for later and kept my focus on Prof. Port. A few minutes passed and he looked at the clock.  
“Time for you to leave, remember to study how to fight a Beowolf properly.”  
I rose and had my things in my bag already, opening the note as I walked. Meet me in the courtyard after class. I need to talk to you about the upcoming fieldtrip. I moved towards the meeting place, ignoring the glares from Blake and several other students. I had learned to ignore them and not care what people thought of me. I reached the courtyard and looked around, noticing Cardin Winchester, sitting on a bench a bit away from me. I walked over and looked at him.  
“You wished to meet with me?”  
He looked at me and smiled.  
“Yes, I have a few things that we need to discuss about the upcoming field trip.”  
I nodded and sat down.

Pyrrha’s POV  
I looked at Jaune and frowned, he was leading me to a rooftop. I didn’t understand why he was leading me to the rooftop, but I just rolled with it. He had asked me to go with him there after dinner. We stopped on the rooftop and he turned to face me and smiled.  
“I found this spot a little while ago, and thought it would be a great place for us to train together.”  
I frowned and let out a puff of anger. He was treating me like a damsel in distress.  
“So what? I’m a charity case to you?”  
Jaune frowned and I glared at him.  
“I came to Beacon in order to become a warrior, not be some helpless damsel that always needs to be saved! You know, I faked my records to get into Beacon! Now you know that I got in on lies and deception! I don’t want to be seen as weak though. I can take care of myself!”  
Jaune glared at me and turned towards the door.  
“Fine, I just wanted to help!”  
He moved towards the door and I let out a puff of anger as he moved through the door. I felt the air shift and spun around, noticing Cardin Winchester standing on the edge of the roof.  
“Did you hear all of that?”  
He looked at me with his normal passive face.  
“Yes, Nikos.”  
I frown and the color drained from my face.  
“What are you going to do?”  
He looked off towards the sky and sat down, patting the spot next to him. His feet swung back and forth over the edge of the roof, and after a moment of hesitation, I moved over and sat down next to him.  
“Nikos, I would have to be suicidal in order to blackmail someone in this school… It is illogical for me to destroy the relationship between me and another student over something like this.”  
I nodded and looked at the sky.  
“Then why did you come up here?”  
He let out a sigh and laid down, letting his legs swing over the edge.  
“It was either that, or have you worry about if someone else heard you or not, which I can say no, nobody else heard you.”  
I looked at Cardin, who wasn’t wearing a shirt, only a pair of long, blue sweat pants.  
“So, you just wanted me to know that you are the only other person to hear the argument?”  
He looked at me and frowned, which was strange, seeing him show emotions.  
“No, I want you to accept Arc’s offer. He is just trying to be a good team leader, and that means strengthening the team as a whole.”  
I let out a puff of anger.  
“I’m not going to force you to do anything, but it will make you less of a burden on your team if you learn to fight. After all, Arc only wants to make everyone on your team happy.”  
I looked at the sky and laid down next to Cardin.  
“So, why are you really bothering to tell me these things? Are you trying to confess your love to me by showing how responsible you are?”  
Cardin let out a laugh and I looked over at him. He had a smile on his face, but it was a small smile that wasn’t very noticeable.  
“If I wanted to confess to someone, it would be logical to go directly to them and tell them how I feel… However, this is not related to my personal feelings, I want to make sure that nobody gets injured due to a stupid choice.”  
I let out a breath and looked up again.  
“So, you want me to accept his help, even though it will go against how I feel?”  
Cardin let out a long breath and did a roll backwards, ending the roll in a standing position.  
“I’ve learned that my personal feelings don’t matter when it comes to my team’s safety. I need to be able to say that I’m willing to let all of the members of my team fight their own battles, without me having to step in. If someone on my team isn’t able to hold their own, I want to help them gain the skills needed to hold their own, or at least have them know that the others aren’t there to protect themselves, but to protect them. Cause when I go into combat, I’m fighting to protect my team, not to protect myself.”  
I looked at Cardin, who held a hand out to me.  
“I just hope that you’ll be able to accept help.”  
I took his hand and he pulled me up, heading towards the edge of the roof, grabbing the edge of the roof and smiled at me.  
“Good luck, Pyrrha.”  
He flipped down and I heard him land in the room below. I looked at the door and frowned. He had a point… Jaune just wanted to help me protect myself.

II: Flipped Personality: Part 2 of 2

PART 2  
Ruby’s POV  
I walked with Blake behind me, Yang and Weiss following behind her by a few feet. We were currently walking through the mountains, due to the stupid fieldtrip, and now had to go and hunt down a few monsters. I could care less about what was going on during this fieldtrip, I just wanted to be able to kill some monsters. As we reached the basecamp, Weiss and Yang moved towards the marked Team RWBY tent sight. Weiss and Yang started to set up the tent, while Blake moved to set up her own tent. I moved over to Yang, hoping to try and help her. I noticed that Blake’s tent was almost up, while Yang and Weiss were finishing their tent. The pair looked at the large tent before Weiss went off to the side, setting up a small tent, if you could even call it that, it was a small cloth that only seemed large enough to keep her and her sleeping bag inside. Yang went into the large tent, probably to set up her spot to read. I walked in and my thought was confirmed, seeing Yang sitting in the corner, a book up and her eyes scanning the pages. I moved towards her and sat down by her side, leaning on her arm.  
“Ruby… If you’re tired, you should use the sleeping bag.”  
I wrapped my arms around her and she just put and arm around my shoulder, still focused on her book.  
“I can read to you like I used to, if you want?”  
I smiled and pulled her into a strong hug.  
“Sure, sis…”

Blake’s POV  
I looked at Weiss’ tiny tent, which was just over her sleeping bag, a worn out greyish sleeping bag, which was most likely having been originally white. She was laying in the bag and most likely sleeping. I leaned down next to her tent and pulled her out, glaring directly at her face, finally noticing the scar that ran across her face. I frowned as she stared at my face and blinked.  
“Schnee, we may be on the same team, but that doesn’t make us friends! I don’t care what we do, but I want you to know, that until you earn my trust and protection, you’re on your own!”  
I glared at the girl, but she just nodded and my eyes trailed her milky skin, and scanned the scar on her eye. I rose and let out a huff walking towards my tent. I climbed in and pulled out my journal, writing down what was currently going on.  
“You still don’t understand it.”  
I shot a look at Cardin, who was sitting in my tent. He just shrugged and looked at the roof of the tent.  
“At least I admit the truth about my feelings.”  
I raised an eyebrow.  
“What does that mean?”  
Cardin let out a light chuckle and turned to face me head on.  
“Think about it, you are so interested in Weiss, more then you should be.”  
“Cause I hate her!”  
He just nodded and rose.  
“It’s not logical for me to stay and argue when I could be doing something more productive and helpful. Talk to me when you understand.”  
He moved out of the tent and left me staring at the entrance. I was to shocked to do anything.

Weiss’ POV  
I hand managed to get back under my sheet, when I felt a foot tap mine.  
“Can I talk to you, Ms. Schnee?”  
The voice was rather calm and collected, so started to squirm out. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my feet and pull me out, calmly and softly, without any discomfort, like when Blake had yanked me out. I was faced with Cardin Winchester, I remember Pyrrha talking about him with Jaune, about how he was very level headed, and used logic to make all of his choices, and he was the reason why Pyrrha had asked me for help with her studies, as well as some training.  
“I need to ask you a favor.”  
I nodded and looked at him, sitting up in my sleeping bag.  
҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉  
Jaune’s POV  
I walked towards the hunting zone. Team JNPR had been tasked with killing several Ursa Majors. I was currently in the front of the group, sword and shield out, my bow, Arcus (Arcus means Bow in Latin), was in my shoe, where I normally kept it. I looked around and frowned at the sight before me, 10 Ursa Majors were rushing at us, full speed.  
“Everyone, get into position Delta.”  
Ren had his guns drawn and was on one knee, while Nora stood behind him, aiming her grenade launcher over him. Pyrrha had her carbine aimed forward, while I held my sword so it ran along my arm, getting ready to stab down. I waited until the last few seconds, and stabbed it down, launching my aura in a barrier around us. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha opened fire on the Ursa Majors, while I focused on my barrier.  
“Jaune, we need to pull back.”  
I frowned as my barrier cracked. I motioned the others back, while getting ready to move. Ren and Nora moved to the side, while Pyrrha moved behind me, aiming her carbine at the Ursa near me. I lifted my sword and slashed, before doing a backwards dive, rolling out of the way of its attack. An Ursa was standing over me, about to swing down, but a large mace slammed the Grimm in the face, launching it backwards.  
“Team, spread out and secure a perimeter!”  
I looked up at Cardin, who held a hand out to me. I took it and looked around, as the other members of Team CRDL had their weapons out, fighting with Ren and Nora to hold the Ursa Majors at bay. I took his hand and he pulled me up.  
“Why are you here?”  
He pointed towards the edge of the plain that we were standing in, where a dormant Deathstalker rested.  
“We were put in charge of killing that thing, so, it was only logical to team up with you guys. Seeing as you’re in the same area as us.”  
I nodded and looked at the Ursa Majors. Cardin had his weapon ready and calmly walked towards one of the large Grimm.  
“What is he doing?”  
I scanned over Cardin with my eyes, focusing on the golden glow, which ran from his arm to his mace.  
“I’m not sure yet.”  
The Ursa lifted its claw, swinging it at Cardin, who tapped his mace on the Grimm’s arm, causing a shockwave to ripple through the air, launching the attack back. He swung his mace around, slamming it full force into the Ursa’s side, another shockwave launching off, but this one blew the side of the Ursa clear off. I scanned Cardin’s face, looking for a reaction, but his face was stone cold. His eyes had a fire in them, which I couldn’t place.  
What is with that look?  
“Jaune, we need to finish the Ursa Majors off.”  
I nodded and got ready to fight, spinning my sword once before taking a few steps forward.

Blake’s POV  
I walked alongside Yang, who was calmly scanning the area, ahead of us, Ruby was walking through trees, looking for the Beowolf Den, which we had to clear. Weiss was walking a little bit behind me and looking around. We stopped in front of a large cave entrance and Ruby spun out her weapon.  
“Get ready everyone.”  
I looked at Weiss, who had her weapon out and scanned the surroundings. I focused on Yang, who had her gauntlets ready. We walked into the cave, Weiss taking up the rear, while Ruby took the front. Yang was less than a step behind Ruby, while I was 3 steps ahead of Weiss. We moved through the cave, nothing really standing out to us. Soon enough, we came to a large open space, where a bunch of Beowolves were. Ruby and Yang launched forward, spinning forward and punching the Beowolf closest to her into a wall, shattering its entire back open, launching blood all over the wall. I had my weapon drawn, spinning out my weapon. I slashed the nearest Beowolf, cutting its throat out, before spinning and throwing my blade. It made contact with the Beowolf behind me, and I yanked it, pulling it back to my hand, throwing the Beowolf off its balance, causing it to fall to the ground. I spun to finish it off, but noticed Weiss slashing the Grimm in half already, she used her glyph to slide forward, stabbing another Beowolf, swinging her cutlass up, bisecting the beast. She spun around, another glyph creating a field of ice, causing the walls and floor to get covered in a layer of ice. Ruby and Yang kept moving around, fighting off of the Beowolves. I spun my weapon around and used it like I was used to, pulling the trigger and spinning the weapon around, not realizing that a bunch of Beowolves surrounding me, until one jumped at me, swinging its claw at me. Weiss was suddenly between me and the attack, taking the slash to her stomach, ripping the middle of her dress open.  
“Weiss!”  
I felt like everything was in slow motion as Weiss fell before me, hitting the icy floor of the cave. I reached down and felt the heiress, who had her stomach cut, five claw marks ran across her stomach, the wounds weren’t too deep, but ran across her entire front. I pulled her close to me and noticed that all of the ice around the cavern was melting. I looked around, watching all of the Beowolves try to flee from the source of the raging inferno. I turned to face the large flame, where Yang stood, flames flowing around her. Her eyes were a dark red, and she glared at the Grimm, which were trying to flee. She was suddenly being on the Grimm, punching them into the floor. I looked at Weiss, who was letting out heavy breaths. She reached for her sword, and I grabbed it, putting it into her hand, she held the blade up to one of the wounds, placing it on the wound, covering it with the flat side down. My eyes shot open when she activated the fire dust, burning the wound closed. I reached to stop her, but she swatted my hand away.  
“I need to… close th-… the wounds.”  
I looked around, noticing that Ruby was staring at Yang, who was destroying the Beowolf pack. The flames around Yang, a golden glow to them, displaying her beauty, as she smashed Beowolves into the walls and smashing their skulls under her boots. I looked at Weiss, who had moved the blade over another wound, pressing it down and clenching her jaw. The blade glowed red again, and a sizzling sound broke through the air, as well as a screech from Weiss, as she burned the gash closed.  
“I’ll do it!”  
I reached for the blade, but my hand was swatted away. Weiss slide herself away from me, putting the blade over the next wound.  
“I’m doing this myself.”  
҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉  
Weiss’ POV  
I rested in the school infirmary, still recovering after the incident. The nurse, a Wolf Fanus, who had long brown hair, and her ears rested atop her head, twitching every few seconds.  
“While, Ms. Schnee, I’d like to say, you had the right idea, burning the wounds closed. Sadly, it is a scar you’ll have to live with, but there was no damage to your organs or anything like that. You’ll be released into the care of your team tomorrow, after I finish running some tests.”  
I nodded and looked around the infirmary, which was a bit larger than a dorm room, six beds against a wall, while a desk with some cabinets were up against the other side of the room. The nurse, who looked to be around her mid-20s, had a pen in her hand, spinning it calmly.  
“So, why is the infirmary so small?”  
She looked at me and let out a sigh.  
“While, there are actually different infirmaries for different wings, and this is the dorm room infirmary, meaning, if someone is injured and is almost fully healed, or is hurt in the dorms, are sent to me.”  
I nodded and looked at the bed next to me, where Blake was, curled up in a ball. She had a book in her hand, which was open and almost finished.  
“How long have I been out?”  
The nurse looked at Blake then out the window at the sky.  
“Five and a half days.”  
I nodded and looked at the book.  
“You’re little friend has been with you the entire time.”  
I looked at the nurse, who was focused on her spinning pen. Her ears twitched and she focused on the door. Pyrrha walked into the room, holding a bunch of flowers and smiling at me.  
“I heard about what happened to you…”  
She moved over to the vase next to my bed, changing the flowers out, before looking out the window.  
“You gave everyone a scare.”  
I nodded and looked out the window.  
“Sorry… I just did what was logical…”  
Pyrrha let out a slight giggle.  
“I see Cardin talked to you as well.”  
I shrugged and let out a sigh.  
“He gives great advice.”  
Pyrrha nodded and looked at Blake.  
“So, she never left you’re side.”  
I nodded and looked at Blake, who was still sleeping.  
“She’ll wake up at some point.”  
I smiled at Blake, Cardin’s theory had been true.

A/N: This is a scene that will be shipping Jaune X Cardin, so if you don’t like that pairing, then please skip this part. If you skip it Ctrl-F “It’s over now”

Cardin’s POV  
I rested on my roof, looking out towards the sky. It was the only place that I could ever stay in silence, as well as away from everyone. Memorizing the training schedule of Jaune and Pyrrha, wasn’t that hard, seeing as they only practiced right after History, which was one of the only classes that I had with Jaune and Pyrrha. Other than that, I really didn’t need to know anything else, seeing as no one else used the roof. I let out a sigh and leaned back, pressing my back against one of the large AC on the roof. I closed my eyes and slowly let myself fall asleep. I felt a figure over me after a while and let out a sigh.  
“What do you need, Arc?”  
Jaune bounced and I opened my eyes.  
“How did you know it was me?”  
I shrugged and looked at the sky, which was a dark blue.  
“What time is it?”  
Jaune looked at his Scroll and sat down next to me.  
“9:45.”  
I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair.  
“I should head over to the cafeteria to get something to eat.”  
Jaune held out a paper bag, and I looked at it, taking it after a second.  
“I grabbed a sandwich and some chips before I decided to come here.”  
I started to eat the sandwich and scanned the horizon.  
“So, why did you come here?”  
Jaune let out a laugh and looked at me.  
“I noticed that you weren’t with your team, and I was at the gym before dinner, so that only left here or your room, so I stopped by here to see if you were here.”  
I shrugged and kept eating.  
“Why do you care? It’s not like I’ve really done anything for you.”  
Jaune let out a laugh and slammed his hand on my shoulder.  
“Like fight those Ursa Majors and saving my skin wasn’t a thing? And don’t try to say that Pyrrha didn’t get a talk from you before she choose to accept my training.”  
I let out a sigh and looked at Jaune, who was staring at me.  
“It was the logical thing to do. After all, I felt that it was in my best interest to help you, so that you would help me and my team fight the Death stalkers. And Pyrrha, I just told her how I felt about my teammates.”  
Jaune smirked at me and leaned really close to my face.  
“Is that the only reason?”  
I let out a gulp and looked to the side, blushing.  
“…Yes…”  
He smiled at me and moved so that I was face to face with him.  
“I don’t think so.”  
I looked at Jaune and tried to look away, but he kissed me before I could turn. After a second he broke away and stood up.  
“Don’t think I haven’t known since I saw the article in your locker, after all, it really wasn’t that good.”  
I looked at my feet, face as red as a lobster, and Jaune sat on the AC right next to me.  
“So… You knew the entire time?”  
Jaune let out a light chuckle.  
“It was kind of cute.”

s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s

It’s over now

Yang’s POV  
I looked at my book, and then at Ruby, who was messing around with Crescent Rose. She really didn’t pay much attention to me, much to my personal chagrin. But that didn’t matter, I was very private about everything that I did, to the point that most people didn’t know where I was most of the time, only that I had found a hiding place that nobody could find. It was a talent that I had, but my time spent at Night Clubs helped me learn about how cruel this world was and how little people truly cared for you, seeing as most of my friends had been dragged into a darker life, while I had managed to avoid it.  
“Yang.”  
I focused on my book, not having to try hard, seeing as Ruby was more focused on her weapon then me.  
“Yes?”  
“I was wondering…”  
She stopped her work and looked at me, focusing on the scar that ran along my arm, which I had gotten in the cave during my breakdown, which Ruby had never witnessed before.  
“What is your semblance?”  
I looked at my shelf and leaned over to it, pulling a book off of my shelf. It was a small dull gold book, which had my symbol across the front. I tossed it to Ruby and kept reading.  
“Chapter 7, Section 4, 2nd Page, 4th paragraph… Release of emotions in a burst of fire and rage, fire can burn several entities around the user. However, the release of energy also symbolizes the full, unrestrained strength of the user. Note: Subjects that display this semblance are extremely prone to emotional problems and lashing out at others.”  
Ruby nodded and looked at me.  
“Yang, where did you find this book?”  
I looked up from my own book.  
“I published it a few years back… I did a study of Semblances in my spare time and wrote my conclusions in that book, which was then looked over by Qrow, before it was sent to a publishing company for circulation, due to its information on how the semblances were actually extensions of a person.”  
Ruby nodded and I looked over her.  
“Why did you snap?”  
I let out a sigh and closed my book, placing it on my lap and looking at Ruby, head on.  
“We were overwhelmed, underpowered, and on top of that, Weiss went down protecting Blake. It was a personal choice, as well as an emotional reaction to what was going on in the heat of the moment.”  
Ruby nodded and started flipping through the book, stopping on Chapter 11, Section 7, Page 4.  
“So, you found my observations on you.”  
She looked at me then at the page.  
“How did you notice all of these details about me? I mean, you were always disappearing into the night and I would only really train with Uncle Qrow at night.”  
I shrugged and laid down.  
“I was watching during you’re training.”  
She was suddenly sitting over me, looking down on me.  
“Why?”  
“Because I have feelings for you.”  
“Since when?”  
“Since I was adopted into your family.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’ve always been interesting to me.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because you never listened.”  
I closed my eyes and let out a long breath, which was cut short by a pair of lips meeting my own. After a minute of kissing me, Ruby pulled back.  
“Why are you so stupid?”  
I raised a hand and placed it on Ruby’s head, ruffling her hair a bit.  
“Cause I don’t understand how others feel about me.”

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉  
3rd POV  
Yang and Ruby rested in the corner of the courtyard, Ruby hugging her adopted Sister defensively. Glaring at everyone that looked at the girl that was reading her book, while her sister read to her. Nora was following after an energetic Ren, who was currently climbing a tree, showing impressive acrobatic skills. A few yards away, Weiss lay in a flowerbed, wearing a tank top, which revealed her abdomen scars, and Blake had Weiss’ head in her lap, braiding flowers into the other girls hair. Pyrrha was sitting under a tree, a book in front of her and her weapon in the grass next to her. She had her hand out, and it glowed with her aura use, which caused her weapon to lean towards her.  
“Wow, I didn’t know you could judge people that well.”  
Cardin shrugged and looked at Jaune, who was leaning against him. The pair were under a tree a short distance away, watching everyone else. Jaune let out a sigh as they watched Team RWBY and JNPR run around.  
“Things really have changed.”

FIN


End file.
